a Little Help
by Mithril
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little help to go on... even the Taelons


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: Earth: Final Conflict Universe is from Gene Roddenberry.

Touched By an Angel characters are from Moon Water Productions.

No copyright infringement is intended.

The idea is mine.

Author:Mithril (perretta@entelchile.net) 1999.

Note:Thank you very much to Ja'el for editing the story :)

Spoilers: The story is set after the first season of Earth: final conflict.

Summary: Sometimes we all need a little help to go on, even the Taelons.

A Little Help

Prologue

2 days earlier

The night was dark and silent, not a single light on the sky. Suddenly a shooting star descended and with a bright lightning reached the Earth's surface. Two women witnessed the amazing event. 

They where inside a red Cadillac and the younger one was holding a steaming cup of coffee between her hands.

"I don't understand, Tess," she said to her supervisor, "Is not the Universe vast enough to hold all God's children?"

Her friend sighed. "Oh no baby. This is not about space or vastness, it is about power and hate."

Tess remained silent and then continued. "What really bother me is the fact that the ones who are caught in the middle of two ancient enemies will suffer a great deal... unless someone sees the truth in time. The truth we must help them find..."

"Forgiveness, trust and love," Monica said.

"Of course," Tess smiled.

"Ah... who would think that such different beings could be so alike... I guess it is because they share the same essence," Monica said, then she sighed and looked at Tess.

"Come on, Miss Wings, finish your coffee, we have to go now." 

As she said it, the car disappeared in the night.

Just after the car had disappeared, a young man, in his late twenties, arrived. He was tall and slender with long black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a long black coat and a dark suit.

*_Finally they have gone_,* he thought.

Then the stranger raised his hand in the star's landing direction and shouted. "SHOWTIME!! "

He was laughing and the probe began to move and glow, just as his eyes.

*************************************************************************

He was seated on his chair, with his head down and his gaze focussed on his knees. His delicate fingers were moving fast, a sure sign of agitation. He was supposed to choose a new protector... but not now, it was too soon. His former attaché, William Boone, had just joined the void and he regreted it much more than he thought it could be possible... for a taelon. The Taelons did not see this passage as humans do, yet he was deeply touched by the death of his implant... and friend. _I will not accept the will of the Synod or Zo'or's in this issue_, he thought, _it will be a hard meeting..._

Suddenly his sad thoughts were interrupted by a little noice that came from the outside, Da'an raised his head and looked in that direction. There was a beautiful white dove who was staring at him with wide eyes. The bird tilted its head as greeting him. Somehow it lightened his mind up. 

******

Outside the Taelon Embassy a red Cadillac parked. Two women were seated inside, talking and looking at the building.

"Here we are," Tess said.

"How is he, Tess?" Monica asked, curious.

Her companion smiled. "You will soon know him, however, I can tell you he is very lonely and confused."

"I am a little nervous, I mean this have never been done before... if all goes right, it can be the begining of a wonderful new world..." said Monica with a joyful expression on her face.

"Calm down honey, you're going to do it just fine. You must remember who you are and why you are here. There are deep wounds that need to be healed." Then Tess looked at her teasingly. "And what make you think this is the first time?"

Monica similed at her.

"You will have extra help this time," said Tess pointing to her arm.

Monica felt something... or was it someone... strange and looked down. "Who is this little fellow?" she asked, while rising her right hand. "Is he one of us?"

"Not at all. They are known as skrills, though their reall name was lost thousands of years ago."

Monica had an amused look on her face. "Hey... I can feel him in my mind, he is singing... and he says he likes the name Phil," she smiled and continued. "Phil will be then."

"Phil the skrill?" Tess said, amused.

Tess and monica stared at each other, then at Phil and began to laugh out loud. People started to surround the car and were looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Do you mind?" Tess said with a threatening look -that swept the spectators away- and turning to Monica she added, "Be careful honey, they use them as weapons, for that will be your job there, a protectoress. Once Phil's species was cought in the middle... Is up to us that it won't happen again... here."

Phil was glowing and Monica placed her free hand over him. (_You should know that hate only kills, I will protect you as well)_, she mentally soothed him.

"I'm ready," Monica told to her supervisor. She was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Tess, do you think they have a coffee machine in there, let's say cappuccino?" she asked with a look of hope in her eyes, while pointing at the bulding.

Tess gave her an incredulous look. "Remember that you are supposed to be an implant, Miss Wings!"

"But they eat and drink, don't they?..."

"MONICA!!"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking," she smiled, "I have to go now, bye Tess," and after hugging her, she disappeared, leaving her supervisor alone with her prayer.

__

Dear lord, plase help us to make them see.

With that short, but meaningfull prayer, she left. She must solve a little problem with the Church of the Companions.

******

Zo'or stood by the virtual glass window of the Mothership, however his thoughts were far away from the beauty of the sight. He smiled evily. Now that the protector was gone, get rid of the protegé would be a peace of cake, to quote humans. For that purpose he had already chosen the perfect attaché for Da'an. A weak female human with no military training -she was a social worker- or any special skills. In fact, he did not know how she had been accepted as an implant. Her file had suddenly appeared and not even Agent Sandoval had known were did it come from. That did not bother him, though, she was perfect for the job... and he knew the Synod would agree with his choice. 

He only regreted the lost of a skrill, but it worth it.

Soon he felt Agent Sandoval's presence and he turned to adress him. "Is all ready?" he asked.

"Yes Zo'or. Da'an and the new implant are waiting for you."

"Good," Zo'or said with a grin.

_Not a good sign_, thought Ronald Sandoval. He didn't understand his master's sudden interest in Da'an's new implant... *Well, he is a Taelon and he knows what is best..._*_

(But really does he?) a little voice added in his mind. The attaché shook his head.

They both entered the interdimensional portal and materialized in the one located at the Washington Taelon Embassy.

******

Da'an was looking through the window, holding the bird between his hands, when Zo'or and Agent Sandoval arrived.

The dove quickly left the place, flying. As Da'an followed it's flight with a sad gaze, he wished he could do the same... 

*_...but I will not, not yet_* he thought.

Instead, he turned around with an angry and defiant look in his deep blue eyes.

"Do you know why I am here?" Zo'or asked with an icy voice, walking towards Da'an.

"Yes, and I refuse," the North American Companion answered, anger in his tone.

"It does not matter. You will not deny the Will of the Synod."

"Is not the Will of the Synod which I am listening, but yours," Da'an steated. "Leave me now, I have better things to take care of."

"Of course. I do know you have a funeral to attend to," Zo'or answered with an evil grin, he knew he would win this time.

With this last words Da'an lost control and his human appearance and so did Zo'or, both Taelons were glowing now. Sandoval had never seen them so angry, things were taking a bad turn...

******

Captain Lili Marquette was in the Embassy's gardens, seated on a bench. She was worried and sad, the death of William Boone had been an unexpected event for all of them. The resistance had lost their most important operative and she had lost a very good and close friend. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

_*Why does God has forgotten us all?_*, she thought.

_(He never does_) a soft whisper answered in her mind.

She blinked in surprise and without thinking of it, she raised her head and looked up to the sky. There she saw a white dove... flying out from Da'an's meeting room! With a sad smile she swept her tears away. She was interrupted.

"Excuse me."

Lili looked in the voice direction and saw a young woman who was kindly smiling at her. Her gaze was incredibly warm.

"Hi, I am Monica... and Iam lost," she said with a little shame. 

She was offering her hand, then Lili noticed the skrill. *_An implant? With those eyes and smile? Lost?_* Lili was taken aback, that couldn't be, but she was in front of her. "Hello..." she greeted her and took the offered hand.

"I must be in Da'an's meeting room, can you show me the way please?"

"Of... of course. I'm Captain Lili Marquette. This way," she invited her.

******

...Things were taking a bad turn.

Would he be able to stop this two angry Taelons... without harming them? Not that he minded to hurt Zo'or, just a little, but Da'an...

"ENOUGH!" Quo'on, the Synod Leader, almost shouted, as he appeared in the data stream. He was angry and deadly serious, sparkling like a blue diamond. Both Taelons immediately bowed their heads and greeted him with the 'Taelon salute'.

"This behaviour will not be tolerated," he said dryly. Looking at Zo'or he continued, "You will leave right now. It is not one of your duties to interfere in Da'an's decisions... you have already done so." Then he looked at Da'an, though his gaze softened. "I am sorry and I grive as you do, however is in the best interest of the Taelon Commonality that you choose a new implant." 

After making his statement perfectly clear to both of them, Quo'on disappeared, leaving behind two aliens in state of shock. They had never seen his leader so angry before.

Zo'or was the first one to recover. With a last deadly look at Da'an, he quickly left the meeting room, followed by Agent Sandoval. He was walking so fast that he did not notice the women and bumped into Monica. She looked at him directly into his eyes and smiled.

"I am very sorry," she apologized, then followed a chuckling Captain Marquette inside Da'an's office.

Zo'or just kept looking at her, he was like under a spell; was frozen and speechless.

"Are you alright, Zo'or?" Sandoval asked.

"Of course I am, you idiot, I have won this time."

_(Win what?)_, a little voice asked in his mind.

He blushed blue and quickly returned to his embassy in New York.

******

Da'an had regained his human appearance and had returned to his chair. He sighed, he would not be rude to his new attaché, it was not her fault to have become Zo'or's pawn.

In that moment, Captain Marquette and Monica entered the office and made the taelon salute.

Lili spoke first. "She is Monica..." suddenly she realized she didn't know her last name, "your new implant," she finished.

"Thank you Captain, you may leave now."

With a bow to the Companion and a nod to Monica, she left the place.

They were silent. Da'an was studying her... and so was she. Their eyes met. Her gaze was so tender and full of love that he blushed blue and all his earlier apprehensions disappeared. She smiled at him. After a while he regained his façade.

"Your file say you are a social worker."

"It is case worker actually."

At the puzzled look he gave her, she explained. "We help people to help themselves... you can say we give them just a little help to go on."

Da'an noded. "Why did you become an implant."

"I am needed here," she answered with a smile. "I belive you need someone to trust on."

Da'an stared at her. She did not lie.

"Maybe you will like to rest. I know that tomorrow will be a hard day. I can return later if you wish so," she said kindly after a while.

He smile sadly at her, he had felt the real concern in her voice, not the one given by a Motivatonal Imperative. "You are right, it will be a hard day tomorrow... Captain Marquette will show you your accomodation and your office. You will be living here in the embassy."

With the wave of his hand he activated the data stream and Lili's face appeared.

"Yes Da'an."

"Plase come here to scort Monica."

Lili arrived in a few minutes, then both women left the meeting room.

Da'an activeted the energy stream and relaxed. He was sure Zo'or had not met Monica before.

_(Give her a chance)_, a voice said in his mind.

_*I will_*, he answered.

He realized that he felt drawn to her and he did not know why.

******

"I belive you would like to set up your things first," Lili said.

"Oh no, if you don't mind I prefere to go to my office and check on security plans for tomorrow," Monica answered.

_*Of course you do, you are a full implant after all_*, thought a sad Lili. "Well, is the office then."

In a few minutes they arrived, Monica entered first and went to the window. "Wow, what a view." Then she turned around to face Lili. "I must apologize for interrupting you before, in the garden, I mean..."

_*So she had seen me crying_*, thought Lili. "Hey, don't worry, just a bad day."

"I know that you and Commander Bonne were friends," she said, placing her hand on Lili's showlder. "He wouldn't like to see you so sad. You must belive me when I said he is happy with Katie now."

"I wish it were so simple..." the Captain wispered and sighed.

"But it is, you just have to have faith", Monica smiled at her.

Lili smiled in return, strangely she felt better. In that moment her global calls. "I must go now, if you need anything, just ask."

"Don't worry, I will."

Lili was about to reach the door, when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Monica, I know a great place, they make an excellent cappuccino, will you like to join me... let's say in two ours."

Monica's eyes lit up, a broad smile in her face. "It will be my pleasure."

"Ok, the place is the Flat Planet Café."

"I know where it is."

"Fine, see you there then. Bye."

Lili didn't know why she had invited her, but it feels right.

After lili had gone, Tess appeared beside Monica. "Did you hear that? They do have coffee". Then she turned to her supervisor with a sad look on her eyes. "You were right, Tess, he is so alone despite his conection to the Commonalty."

"I know baby. Sometimes you can be alone in a room full of people."

"The other one is lonely too, but the difference is that he scares people away, even his own kind. I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

"Only God knows Miss Wings, though Andrew was told to be here."

"I know," Monica sighed. Andrew was dear to her, but she didn't like the idea of having the Angel of Death near Da'an. She liked the taelon and she didn't want him to suffer. He seems a lost child to her.

Tess hugged her. "I have been told that He is near too."

Monica stared at her with sadness in her eyes. "I will have to do my job, then."

******

In a safe place, Lili opened her global.

"What do you want Johnathan, I'm bussy here, you know," she said angryly. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"What do you think? I want a complete report about your boss new implant, that woman..."

"Monica," interrupted Lili.

"What?"

"Her name is Monica and I am working on that. We will go to the Flat Planet Cafe today. Don't call me again if you want the job done."

"Fine." With that, Johnathan Doors closed the link.

"Bye to you too," said Lili with a sigh. Lately she didn't like Doors very much, nor that anyone liked him at all. Besides she had felt she could trust Monica, somehow she didn't seem to be the typical implant, like Sandoval was.

******

In the New York Embassy, in the secret of his private chambers, Zo'or closed himself from the Commonality and activated the data stream after he had dismissed Agent Sandoval. Implant or not, he would not trust a human on this issue.

The image of a taelon with grey-blue eyes appeared in the stream. "Is all set up Ga'el?" Zo'or asked.

"Yes Zo'or. The shuttle is ready for tomorrow," he answered.

"Fine. I do not need to remind you that this conversation must remain between us."

"Of course."

Both aliens made the taelon salute and with a wave of his hand Zo'or closed the stream. He smiled to himself with glowing blue eyes. Ga'el had just arrived from his homeworld, he was a scientist who shared his opinion about humans... and about Da'an. The most important thing was that he could be so easily guided...

Zo'or activated the energy stream of his chair *_Tomorrow will be a very productive day_*, was his last thought before relaxing.

******

In his chambers located in the Mothership, Ga'el was smiling, things were turning out just fine. "That young taelon can be so easy to decive," he said aloud.

_*I must see a certain billionaire now_*, he thought and in a second, his taelon guise melted away to reveal a young human male with long black hair and grey eyes. He started to laugh and disappeared.

*************************************************************************

Two hours later Monica met Lili in the Falt Planet Cafe. They had been chatting for a while and Lili began to like Monica, a lot.

"This place is like home to me," she said.

"And the coffee is delicious," Monica added with a grin, "A friend of yours?" she said nodding in Augur's direction, who had been staring at them the whole time. "Perhaps he would like to join us?"

"You can count on that," Lili said smiling, while waving her hand to him.

It took him less than a minute to aproach. "Enchanté," he said, holding and kissing Monica's hand... then he froze. He had just noticed her skrill. Slowly he raised his head and met her incredible gaze.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. "Have a seat," she invited him.

He didn't move, he was looking at her with an open mouth.

"Augur!!" said an amused Lili. She now remembered Zo'or's similar reaction...

_*I wonder how have been Da'an reaction_*, she thought.

"Yeah, sure," he managed to say. He had started to feel like an idiot.

Suddenly a wave of sadness covered the place, all went silent. Only the T.V. was speaking:

"Tomorrow will be taking place the funeral of late Commander William 

Patric Boone, former attaché of our Northamerican Companion Da'an..."

Kwai Ling, the asian owner of the flat Planet turned it off. "Enaugh of this," she said. "All the drinks are free this evening. For Will!"

"For Will," several voices echoed her.

"He had many friends," Monica said.

"He was a good one, but now..." Lili started to sob.

"Lili... I'm still here," Augur said gently, all his selfishness was gone.

"Me too, said Monica.

Lili smiled sadly at them. "I'm worried about Da'an, I think he really cares..."

"He does, I'm certain of that . All this feelings are new to him," Monica explained.

"I suppose it is hard for him too," Lili added.

"Yes it is."

Noting Lili's sad demeanor, Augur decided to do something. "Hey Lili, I have a plan that can sheer you up, but you will have to come with me," he invited her.

"It seems a good idea, why don't you go?" Monica agreed, then she whisperd in her ear, "I think he needs to be with a friend too."

"What do you say?" Augur asked her with a lost pupy look in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. You two seem to be together in this. I will go, but if you think that..."

"Hey, I'm a gentelman," Augur said, standing up and bowing at her.

"Yeah, sure," Lili teased him and rolled her eyes.

Before she had stand up, Monica held her hand. "Lili, remember what I have told you before..." Monica said.

"I do," she answered with a small grin. "I'll tell you later," she said at the puzzled look Augur gave her.

"Come on," and with a smile they went to the door.

"Lili, I need to go to the H.Q. first," Augur said with an apologetical look.

"Ok." she saighed.

After they had gone Monica went to the bar and asked for another coffee.

"You do really like this beverage," a man's voice said, teasingly.

"Andrew! Yes, it is delicious. Tess told me you were near," she said with a smile. "Why are you here?" she asked with a serious face. She couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"I don't know yet. I just know I have an assigment here. It is hard to be the Angel of Death sometimes," he sighed.

"Andy!" Monica said and hugged him.

Phil glowed and Andrew looked at her amusedly. "He is Phil, my assistant in this case... He says he likes you."

Andrew smiled kindly. Suddenly they both froze and turn their heads to the door. A man in a long black coat was staring at them. He smiled mischievously and disappeared with a bow.

Monica and Andrew looked at each other with worried faces.

******

In the resistance H.Q. Johnathan Doors was discussing the Taelon problem with some of his personel. He was almost shouting. "...this can't go on, we need to strike those Taelons before we all disappear, we must recover the control of our planet..."

He was interrupted by a man's voice that came from the entrance. "I belive you are right Mr. Doors."

"What the hell..." Doors began to say, but he didn't lose it. With a slight movement of his eyes, he ordered his men to control the stranger. In a second he was surrounded with guns. The man didn't seem to be impressed.

"Who the hell are you and how did you avoid my security?" Doors asked in a deadly voice.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is..." he hesitated a little and smiled evilly, "John Smith. I can solve your Taelon problem."

Doors studied the man. He was young, in his late twenties, tall and slender, with long black hair and grey eyes. He was completely dressed in black. He did not trust him at all, but he never let chances to slip away either. "I'm listening."

"I need to be comfortable to speak, if you don't mind." Smith said looking around him.

"Put down your weapons, Doors said, "but keep your eyes on him, if he tries something, shoot."

"That's better. I have something for you," he said while taking his hand to his coat pocket.

"Slowly," said Doors in a warning tone.

"Don't worry," he said with a mock and slowly he produced a disc out of his pocket to hand it to Doors. "I'm sure you will know how to use it," he said with a deadly voice.

As he made a movement to leave, Doors grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait! What will you gain with this? I don't belive you're doing this in behalf of humanity or that you're a resistance supporter."

The stranger looked amused by the question. "You are right, but don't worry, this business is profitable enough," he answered and with a strange smile he stepped inside the elevator.

Five minutes later Doors lost his patience and yelled. "Where is Augur, this thing is burning my hand."

In that very moment Lili and Augur stepped of the elevator.

"Had anyone mentioned my name?" he said teasingly.

"Here," said a serious Doors, giving him the minidisc.

"What is this?"

"That's what I want you to tell me. A man dressed in black gave it to me a moment ago, didn't you see him?"

"We didn't see anyone, the church is empty," said Lili.

"It doesn't matter," said Doors, "Augur take a look on that disc now," he ordered.

"In a minute, you just have to ask me nicely," he said and went to his terminal.

Doors snorted and Lili rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God!!" Augur said a few seconds later.

"What is it?" Doors and Lili asked at the same time.

"A virtual virus, a very lethal one, but if I'm correct, it will only destroy the Taelon system. It is deadly beautiful and complex, the one who created it must be a real genius. I must run some tests to be sure,though, but I think this is all you have dreamed," he said looking at Doors.

"Do it." he ordered with a mad look on his eyes.

"I should warn you, if you release it no one will be able to stop it. I can't forseen the concecuenses," Augur added, a little concerned with his boss's gaze.

"Do it now," Doors repeated agitated.

"You are not thinking of using that thing, Johnathan, remember what happened the last time," Lili said alarmed, she didn't like his gaze either.

"Didn't you hear what Augur said first? If this is safe, no one will stop me from using it."

"You must think it twice, Boone..."

"Boone is dead, those taelons killed him."

"Just as you did!" she yelled. "Sorry Augur," and she quickly left the quarters.

Doors went to his office with a strange expression on his face.

******

The next morning, Da'an looked at the rising sun through the virtual glass window. He could hear the whispers of the Communality back in his mind, but he was alone. He had never felt like this before.

"This sight is beautiful, don't you think," a sweet voice said behind him.

Da'an turned around and looked at her through the corner of his eye. He tilted his head. "What can I do for you, Monica?" he asked.

"That should be my question," she said with a smile. "I thought I had heard your call."

He blushed blue.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to disturb you. I can leave now if you wish," she said a little embarrassed. She lowered her gaze and made the 'Taleon salute'.

"That is not necessary, you are welcome here," Da'an said, noticing her lowered eyes, then he turned around to face the rising sun again. It's beauty was breathtaking.

She walked to his side and placed her hand on his showlder. He opened his eyes wide and blushed blue. Implants should never do that... but he felt strangely loved and safe with her touch.

She spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "You are mourning your attaché, William Boone, and that confuses you. Do not be confused, it is natural to miss our friends when they are gone."

Da'an looked at her and smile sadly. "You are right. I suppose that living four years among your kind has changed me somehow. However there are some feelings that I do not understand yet," he almost sighed.

"Ah, but feelings are not to be understood, they are to be felt and lived," she told him. "They have always been within you."

Da'an seemed to lost his façade and tilted his head. "Your words are wise, you really are a case worker."

She smiled at him.

"Have you met Zo'or Monica?" he asked a moment later.

"Not at all, but he bumped into me yesterday," she said supressing a smile.

Da'an smiled too, so he had been right in his assumption, Zo'or did not know how was she alike. If he had known, he would had never sent her to him. "Do you know why the Synod... Zo'or," he rectified, "has assigned you to be my attaché?"

"Yes, but do not worry, I will protect you well, I promise you that," she said sincerely and, as if helping in her statement, Phil glowed.

Da'an tilted his head and smiled. "I know that." She smiled back and they kept silently watching the rising sun together.

Some hours later they joined captain Lili Marquette in the shuttle bay. She looked very tired.

"Something troubles you and I do not think it is Commander Boone's funeral," the perceptive companion stated.

"Don't worry it was just a bad night, she smiled slightly. 

Da'an tilted his head and decided to drop the subject. He knew how stubborn some humans could be.

Suddenly Monica stiffened and looked to the other side of the bay.

__

(Something is wrong) Phil thought to her.

_(I know, but it has nothing to do with Andrew, perhaps..._)

Her thoughts were interrupted by Da'an. "Is everything all right, Monica?"

"Yes Da'an. I belive we have to go now," she said quickly, glancing around.

The three of them boarded the ship and left, without seeing the slender man who stepped out from the shadows. He had been watching them silently from the other side of the bay and was playing with a strange device he had stolen from the shuttle.

_*I must be more careful with the little angel_*, was his last thought before he disappeared.

******

In his office located in the New York Embassy, Zo'or activated the data stream with a wave of his hand and the face of Agent Sandoval appeared.

"Prepare the shuttle. I wish to assist to Commander Boon's funeral," he said with an icy smile. 

Sandoval was taken aback. "...Yes Zo'or," he managed to answer. He was worried, sure Zo'or was up to something. He didn't like his strange smile at all.

Zo'or closed the stream. He would be in the first line to see the end of his troubles.

******

The two passengers and the pilot were silent. Da'an was looking at the humans. _*Captain Marquette seems unusually concentrated_*, he thought.

The truth was that Lili was flying the ship with her gaze focused on the controls. Her thoughts were on William and on the virus that had been given to Doors.

_*Should I warn Da'an?_*, she thought.

_(You must trust him)_, a voice whispered in her mind. She blinked in surprise.

Then Da'an turned to face her new attaché. He had realized he could not think of her as an implant, she was just Monica... and he liked her. He looked at the joyful expression of her face. Her gaze was miles away from there.

"You really enjoy to fly," he noted.

"I have always done, I feel it brings me close to him..." she answered with a far away voice, then she seemed to remember with whom she was talking, "I... I mean my father," she quickly added.

_(That was close_), Phil thought in her mind.

_(Let's don't say anything to Tess_), she suggested.

_(Good idea._)

Da'an tilted his head. "We will continue this talk later," he said with the feeling that Monica was hiding something.

"As you wish," she said with a smile.

Lili smiled to herself. _*Monica will soon learn about Da'an's endless curiosity_*, she thought amusedly.

"Leaving interdimensional mode" she told them.

They could see people gathered around Boone's grave.

"He seems to have touched several lives," said Monica.

"Yes he did," Lili agreed.

Da'an smiled sadly, with his head bowed.

"Are you all right?" Monica asked him with concern on her voice.

"Yes. Do not fear, I am prepared now. Thank you."

Both women smiled at him.

Suddenly the craft lurched out of control and started to loss height.

_Not again_, thought Lili.

"Oh God," she said with fear in her voice.

"Captain..." Da'a, was about to ask something when the shuttle's controls disappeared.

"I'm not able to control the shuttle, the human interfase is gone... get yourselves prepared for impact," she said.

Monica rose and held her arm. "Be calm Lili, try to land at that side of the cemetery," she said pointing to an empty space of the parking area.

"It is no use, we're falling... wow, I'm reganing control... Everything is under control now," she said while turning to face her passengers. All had happened in a few seconds. "Are you all right?" Lili asked them.

"We are fine thanks to you, good work Captain Marquette," Da'an said with relief in his voice, though he was looking at Monica through the corner of his eye.

"You're a great pilot, Lili," she said with a smile.

"Do you know what happened?" Da'an asked.

"It was as if the shuttle had gained a mind and it didn't want to fly anymore. I don't belive this was an accident."

Da'an blushed blue. "I share the same opinion."

"As I do," Monica added, she remembered the feeling she had had in the bay... and so did Da'an.

At the astonishment and relief of the crowd gathered in the cemetery, the craft made a safe landing.

When they stepped out of the shuttle, the first thing Da'an noticed was the look of shock in Zo'or's face. He deliberately ignored the young Taelon and walked toward Commander William Boone's empty grave. 

The ceremony was short and beautiful, though nobody saw the strange glwing object that was scanning them, like a hunter. Nobody, but a man with long black coat and he was laughing.

******

Zo'or was really in a bad mode. He stepped into the portal of his office and appeared in the one located on the Mothership. He was greeted by Ga'el, the taelon scientist with grey-blue eyes. Zo'or did not return the salute, instead he gave him a dreadful look.

"You have failed me," he said in a dangerous and deadly voice.

Ga'el bowed his head in an apologetical way, but his eyes betrayed him, he was not making an apology. "I have a better plan, please, follow me to my chamber."

"Do not make me lose my time."

"I am sure this will not be the case. This way please."

He guided Zo'or through the sparkling corridors of the ship.

"Your chambers are far away from the living area," he noted.

"Yes. I prefer it that way."

Finally they arrived. With a wave of his hand Ga'el opened the door and they entered. It was a standard Taelon chamber, no furniture, just the throne like chair with the energy stream. He walked toward one of the walls and touched it. A panel disappeared to reveal a black cube. Ga'el delicately placed it in his hand and showed it to Zo'or.

"What is that? he asked. Despite himself he was curious.

Ga'el looked at him with glowing eyes and answered him. "This is your wish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am offering you the way to enslave humanity... for ever."

"With a cube? Your mind is not working properly."

Ga'el smiled, he knew he had Zo'or in the palm of his hand. He placed the cube in the young Taelon's hand. His eyes opened wide.

"Inside this small cube there is a cyber virus that will not die and cannot be altered or killed."

Zo'or's eyes glowed. "How do I do to propagate it?"

"You just have to release the cube in Earth's atmosphere and the virus will do the rest. Not even Da'an will stop you. You will have millions of slave soldiers to fight your enemies."

"Our enemies," Zo'or corrected him.

"Of course," Ga'el said with a phony smile.

With the 'Taelon salute' and the cube Zo'or left the place. He did not like or trust Ga'el, but that has nothing to do with his plans for humanity.

Ga'el watched him leave with a strange smile on his face. All was set up. Now he would only have to wait. *_Who will destroy the planet first?_* he thought.

******

Da'an was alone in his office. He had given his attaché and Captain Marquette the day off. He walked to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly his gaze was drawn to the garden. Monica was there. He tilted his head in confusion, she was alone, but it seemed that she was talking with someone.

His thoughts were interrupted, the data stream had been activated and the image of Quo'on was there. After the salute was made, he spoke.

"The Synod requires your presence here. There are important matters that need to be attended. All the Synod members had been summoned too."

"I will be there," he said, then added, "with my attaché."

Quo'on smiled. "As is supposed to be."

After Quo'on image had disappeared, he sighed. This was an unexpected event.

******

Monica was in the garden, looking and smelling the roses, when Tess and Andrew showed by her side. "Tess, Andrew," she greeted them, then turning serious she added, "I am worried Tess, I have seen him and Andrew too."

"I know honey."

"We have to be alert," he added.

After a moment of silence, Monica changed the subject. "Do you know now why you are here?" she asked him.

"Not yet, but remember that sometimes the Angel of Death is just a spectator," he said with a kind smile.

"Miss Wings, you know that God always does the best for all his children," Tess remionded her.

"Of course I do, is just that he is so needed here and..."

"and he is dear to you," Tess finished for her and hugged her, then turning to Andrew, "We must leave now."

He sighed with resignation.

"What's the matter," Monica asked after seeing his odd reaction.

"We must visit a certain billonare and he doesn't have the best friend reputation, you know," Tess explined and they disappeared, leaving a concern Monica behind.

Feeling worried, she looked up to heaven and prayed, tears were falling from her eyes.

_"Dear God, I know that you love all your children and that you have endless mercy..._

I also know that your Will must be made, but what troubles me now is that I don't know who I am anymore... for how can I be an angel and not fulfill a promise?"

_(Everything is going to be alright, I will help you)_, Phil soothed her.

_(I know, thank you. I feel that you don't hate him anymore_)

_(I could not hate anything that you love, besides I like him too, though Zo'or is another matter...)_

_(Phil!!)_

_(Sorry, it was just a thought.)_

Her global calls. It was Da'an, he was about to talk to her, when he noticed her tears. "Is everything all right, Monica?" he asked, worried.

She sewpt her tears away. "Yes Da'an... just a moment of weaknes, I think."

He looked at her through the corner of his eye and then continued. "I have been summoned by the Synod. Please meet me in the Portal room."

"I will be there immediately."

Da'an closed the link. He blushed blue, he had never seen so sad and tender eyes before, not in a human, not to say in a human implant. In fact, he had never seen them in any living being...

He also was wondering about the meeting. He supposed it had to do with the strange wave of energy he had felt four days ago.

Few minutes later Monica joined Da'an at the portal room. She looked at the interdimensional portal with curiosity.

"There is an identical portal in the Mothership. I assure you it is safe," he explained.

"I know..."

"Follow me, please," Da'an said as he stepped into the portal.

_*I bet Tess has never done this before_*, she thought as she followed him.

In less than a second they materialized in the Mothership, where Agent Sandoval was waiting for them. He greeted Da'an and nodded at Monica.

"Quo'on is waiting for you in the Main Observatory." 

That was a chamber where the important meetings took place.

Da'an noded. They followed him through the endless corridors of the ship.

"I must enter alone, humans are not allowed here when the Synod is deliberating," he said after they had arrived.

Both implants bowed and turned around to leave. "This way, we will wait in the other room," Sandoval told her, then he looked at her. "Have we ever met before?" Her face was familiar.

"Maybe," she answered with a smile and walking a step closer, she grabed his hand...

Suddenly, thanks to his CVI he experimented a vivid flashback...

...It was late at night when the call he had been waiting finally came. "Sandoval here."

"I've got it, but be careful it looks like a trap to me."

"I have no choice, give me the address."

One of his sources had located the place where the drug lords would be meeting. He didn't lose time, he went for his car immediately.

According to the standard FBI procedures, he should have waited for back up, but there was no time, all the operation would be ruined if he dind't move quickly.

When he arrived to the direction he had been given, he felt that something was wrong and without hesitation he pulled out his gun and stepped out from the car. It proved to be a bad idea. Out of nowhere someone fired at him. He shoot back and managed to get into the car. He tried to turn it on, but it was of not use. He knew he must get out of there, taking a deep breath he opened the door and ran to the nearest alley. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he was bleeding. He fell to kis knees and tried to rest his back on the wall, he could hear police's cars, but it was too late, he was dying... then all went black. 

Fifteen minutes later he started to regain consciousness, to his surprise, he was not alone, someone was gently stroking his hair. When he opened his eyes he saw a beatiful woman knelt down next to him, she seems to emanate light from within. He knew at once who she was, an angel.

_*I'm dead_* he thought

"No, is not your time yet," she said with a sweet voice.

As comfirming her words, he heard voices coming from the street. "Hey you, go there and check in that alley."

"Yes sir."

"The help is coming."

Before he fainted again, she had wispered something in his ear. "God loves you and wants you to be free, Agent Sandoval..."

******

In the Flat Planet Cafe, Lili was seated down, with her head bowed and a cold cup of coffee infront of her, Da'an had given her the day off.

She was thinking about the shuttle "accident" and how Monica had help her to calm herself. Then she remembered Da'an's sad gaze at the funeral... and realized that he was suffering just as she was.

Suddenly she raisedse her head, her eyes had a deadly look. "I will not allow this," she said aloud and walked out of the place to the resistance H.Q.

******

Johnathan Doors was alone in the resistance H.Q. He had dismissed his people, including Augur, an hour ago. He was infront Augur's terminal and was studying the screen. There was no doubt, the virus will only destroy the Taelon system, though Augur's and Lili's words were echoing inside his mind. His hand was trembling, this should be a happy moment. *_Why the sudden hesitation_*, he thought and shook his head.

Unoticed behind him, were Tess and Andrew. "Can it be that he has brains after all?" he asked her.

"Stop it, this is serious. He needs a little help to make the right choice."

"Tess, free Will, remember?"

"Of course I do," she said rolling her eyes. "We are just going to show him the future he so desperately wishes."

"I understand now. This is a drastic measure... I like it," he said with a mischevious grin.

"Now, shut up," she said, while nodding in Doors direction.

Doors suddenly felt very tired and blinked. *_No, I can't sleep now_*, he thought, _*I have somethig to do_*. He smiled an evil grin, raised his hand... and activated the virus.

"NO!" Lili yelled behind him pointing her gun. "What have you done!" 

"Everything will be over in a couple of minutes. Relax Captain, as Augur said, there is nothing you can do to stop it," he said, turning on the TV screen.

Lili dropped her gun and colapsed on a chair.

The news was dreadful:

"...All over the world the Taelons structures are dying or colapsing," a pale reporter said," it seems that some kind of virus is severing the link of the matrix that supports all the Taelon system..."

The TV screen went black.

"I hope that you are happy now," Lili said almost in a whisper.

"Earth is for humans only, as it should always be."

"You are..."

Lili was interupted by the TV, though it was not the reporter who was speaking, but President Thompson. He was deadly pale and with his head bowed.

"I... I have sad news for humanity. We all have seen the sudden chaos

the Taelons systems had experimented a few minutes ago..." his voice broke.

"Sorry. I have been told that in a last desperate measure, the Taelon Mothership 

had sent a mesage to their homeworld... before its destruction... Da'an was on board.

Unfortunately, the virus travelled through the signal too..."

His eyes were full of tears now.

"What I'm trying to say is that our Taelon friends are gone... a entire specie has 

disappeared from the Universe... for ever..."

Johnathan Doors turn off the TV. He was speechless and looking at his hand. Suddenly he heard a shoot behind him and turned around. Lili was lying on the floor, with the gun in her hand and a pool of blood around her head.

"You were right Mr. Doors, it only took a couples of minutes," a voice said next to him. It belonged to a blond man with green eyes that was glowing and wearing a white suit.

"Who are you?" Doors managed to ask.

"Andrew, the Angel of Death and you have just made my life dificult. A whole planet... you should appear in the Guiness Book," he said.

"I... I didn't want this to happen, I just..."

"Stop it. You should have listen to her," he said looking at Lili. He sighed, "Now I have a little question, who will help humanity when the Jaridians arrive?" he asked, pointing to the sky. They were outside now, it was dark and the sky was full of shooting stars...

Doors fell to his knees. "Why didn't you stop me?" he asked crying.

"Oh, don't cry, here," he said, giving the billionaire a handkerchief. "Why should I? Free Will is one of the most greatest gifts God has made to his children. I simply have no right."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED ME," he yelled, "YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED ME"

He shouted so loud that he woke up... and blinked in disbelief. He looked around. Lili was not there and the floor was clean. He turned on the TV and the regular news about Taelons appeared. To his surprise, he was glad to see them.

_*All happened in a dream_*, he thought.

Then he sneezed and took a handkerchief out of his pocket... He almost had a heart attack, the handkerchief was of glowing white. *..._a dream?_!*

He quickly returned to Augur's terminal... and deleted the virus.

"NO!" a voice yelled behind him. Lili was pointing her gun at him.

"Put that thing down Lili, I have just deleted the virus, God, I'm so glad to see you again," he said while hugging a speechless Lili.

"I..."

"Come on, I need a drink, a very strong one. Don't worry, I will buy them."

He grabbed her hand and they went to the Flat Planet Cafe.

Two angels were smiling. "I must admit the handkerchief idea was brilliant. Good job Andrew."

He bowed. "I have learned from the best," he teased.

Tess rolled her eyes and then was serious again. "We have completed the half of this mission."

"I am worried about Monica, why can't we feel her?"

"So am I and I don't know, all is in God hands now." She sighed.

******

"...Agent Sandoval," Monica called at him, "Are you all right?" she asked while she held him.

"... Yes, thank you," he lied. He was dizzy... and unexplainably free. He blinked and realized that a heavy burded had gone, the Motivational Imperative!

Monica was knowingly smiling at him, he seems to remember her... "It was you..." he began to say, when suddenly the ship started to shake and to glow. It was as if a great pain had been inflicted to it.

******

The meeting had been long and tedious. He was alone in the Observatory Room now, he had been asked to remain by Quo'on, and that anoyed him to no end. 

Da'an was disappointed with the others Synod members. _*Why just they could not see humans as I do?_*, he thought.

Few seconds later Quo'on and Zo'or arrived.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" Da'an asked, trying hard to hide his annoyance.

"We must be prepared for the coming enemy. You must join your voice with the one of the Synod," Quo'on said.

Da'an blushed blue at this words, he knew the rest.

"We do not understand your possition concerning humans, you should know that our survival is first," Zo'or added.

"There is nothing to understand. Humans will be our equals... if we let them," Da'an said with a sigh.

Quo'on aproached him. "I know that."

Da'an looked at him with wide eyes.

"but there is no time," he continued, "Didn't you feel the wave of energy four days ago?"

"Yes," Da'an said bowing his head.

"I fear the Jaridians are near..."

Quo'on did not finish. Suddenly, in a big flash of light the Shooting Star probe appeared before them... and started to fire. No damage was made to the taelons, but Zo'or was on the floor now, with the probe right infront of him. He could feel the pain of the ship and he realized he would be soon facing the voide. He just closed his eyes...

Monica and Agent Sandoval heard the fire and quickly entered the room with their arms raised. There they saw the probe in front of Zo'or...

"NO!" yelled Monica.

_(FIRED ME NOW... and make me free_), Phil said in her mind.

_(Thank you_), she answered.

Sandoval knew the Taelon was lost. A skrill would need an incredible amount of energy to destroy that thing and Monica was not strong enaugh. Even with his help it would be useless... Suddenly he understood Zo'or's interest in chosing Da'an's implant. It was poetic justice he noted.

Monica fired a so intense shoot that Phil vanished from her arm... and then she fell down to her knees. She felt like she had been hit by a train.

Zo'or opened his eyes just to see the probe disappearing.

A shocked Quo'on helped Zo'or to stand up and a worried Da'an and Agent Sandoval helped Monica. "It was not his time yet," she whispered in the Agent's ear. Sandoval nodded with an open mouth.

"Are you all right Zo'or," she asked.

"Yes... implant," he managed to say.

"You have made a great service to the Companions. I must speak to the other Synod members now, the Jaridians will soon arrive to the planet," Quo'on added and with the 'Taelon salute', he left.

Monica was on her feet now.

Zo'or was staring at her. That weak human had just saved his life... No! Da'an's implant had just saved his life. She was acting according her Motivatonal Imperative, so why he was feeling like this... so grateful, he thought with disdain to himself. 

She looked at him straight into his eyes. "When will you understand that we all share the same essence? If you slave humanity, you will slave your own people too," she said.

Zo'or blushed blue and quickly left the place, followed by a speechless Sandoval.

Monica watched them leave and closed her eyes, she was feeling dizzy again. Da'an held her. She was surprisingly light. "I am afraid he will never understand," he said.

Monica smiled sadly at him. "He must do it before is too late."

It was Da'an's turn to blush blue. "You need to rest," he just said and he guided her to a chamber prepared for humans, with a bed.

"Thank you," she said, while lying on the bed, "I think I need to sleep now, I can't belive it... Do you dream Da'an?," she asked stragenly curious. Then she smiled and closed her eyes.

Da'an just watched her and suddenly remembered what she had said in the shuttle the day before. Her eyes were so... tender. In an insight he recognaized who she was. He realized he had never been alone after all. He blushed blue and smile.

_*I know who you are_*, he thought, gently stroking her hair. After a moment, he silently left the room, he had many things to think about.

******

Zo'or was in his private chambers eyeing the black cube. *_It will be so easy_*, he thought, but then Monica's words echoed in his mind.

"_When will you understand that we all share the same essence? _

If you slave humanity, you will slave your own people too"

He walked toward the window. *_Why I cannot forget those words_*, he thought, _*if they were true..._*

No! That could not be, she was just a human, though her eyes were so wise and ageless...

He looked the cube again and suddenly a thought occurred to him and with a wave of his hand he activated the files. He was looking for a certain scientist by the name of Ga'el. He was taken aback. According to the files there had never been a taelon, nor to say a scientist with that name.

"Why the sudden hesitation?" a voice said next to him.

******

Monica's eyes wide opened. *_He is in the ship._*

*******

"What are you doing here," Zo'or asked angrily.

"I thought you really wanted to enslave those humans. Why you haven't use the gift I had gave you?"

Zo'or stared at him. "It is my desition to make. I will not enslave humanity," even he did not belive his own words. "Not today anyway," he added. "I will not release the virus, I do not trust you, I do not even know your true name," he said. He waved his hand to activate the data stream and call Agent Sandoval, but nothing happened.

"It is not so simple," Ga'el said. "You just can't refuse my gift. If my real identity troubles you I can tell you that I am known under different names across the Universe." Ga'el eyes glowed and he smiled evilly. "I think my Taelon name is... Umrath'ma."

Zo'or blushed blue. "That is impossible, is just a myth."

"Oh, but myths are always based on a true story."

Zo'or was really frightened now.

"Enough of talking. You have something to do. I order you to release the virus right now!" Ga'el said in a strog voice.

"You can't do that," a female voice said. "Free Will is for all of us, even you."

Zo'or turned his head, she was Da'an's implant.

"Do not enterfere, child, this is not your business."

"Of course it is," Monica said and then she smiled at Zo'or. "All you have to do is send him away," she told him.

"Do not listen to her. Release the virus now and the power will be yours," he said with a seductive voice.

"I... I will not do it," Zo'or whispered. "Leave me now."

"You cannot send me away, I own you."

Monica placed herself between them. "Didn't you hear him?"

"Be careful, child, You are not match for me and you are alone here, I have shielded the ship from you friends."

She smiled and glowed. "I can try, though you should know that we are never alone. Leave us now," she commanded.

Umrath'ma raised his hand, but then he seemed to change his mind. He bowed and smiled evilly. "See you soon Zo'or, I can wait an eternety for you."

He looked at Monica, "You really had ruined my day, little angel."

Without another word, he disappeared with the cube.

Zo'or was trembling with his head bowed. "Everything is all right," Monica soothed him and gave him a little hug, he was Zo'or after all.

__

*So she is an angel*, he thought. He had read about them, wonderful loving creatures...

He felt better now, he had not been saved by a human after all...

Suddenly he felt something on his hand. He raisedse his head, she was crying.

_(Why don't you understand?_), she desperate thought to him. _(Why can't I make you see?)_

He had never seen so loving eyes before.

"I have failed God and you, please forgive me," she said and turned around to leave.

Something melted inside of him. "Wait. I... I will hear Da'an. I cannot promise I will change my whole point of view about humans, but I will try."

Monica smiled and rolled her eyes. "I suppose you can't do it another way, but remember that God is always helping us."

She then disappeared leaving a very confused and thoughtful Zo'or behind.

******

The next day, three invisibles angels were in the Embassy's garden.

"You did a great job, Miss Wings," Tess said, "so why you are looking so depressed?"

"Tess, do you mind if I do something before we go?"

"Come on Tess," said Andrew, "show us your benevolous side."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, I have something to do too."

"And I will check on our friend Johnathan Doors."

The three angels disappeared.

******

Da'an stood near the virtual glass window, looking outside.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" a voice said next to him.

"I know who you are and why you are here," he said sadly without facing her. "Why should I have to lose my friend... again?"

"You will not lose me. I will not explain it with words, share with me Da'an so you can understand it and feel it," she said while offering her palm.

Da'an smile while turning around and joined his hand with hers...

He had never experienced something like this before, he was surrounded by light and light was love itself. Monica was by his side, in her true form too.

She was beautiful, white-golden light was within her.

He suddenly remembered July Payton, the girl who had seen him as an angel and he had just let it happened. He felt shame now, how he had dare to...

__

(Do not think about that), Monica told him. _(This is the love of God you are feeling. Let me show you, take my hand...)_

If anyone had entered Da'an's office in that moment, they should had seen a sparkling deep blue whirl encircled by a white-golden one... and a white dove tiltening its head.

*************************************************************************

Epilogue

A young man with long black hair and grey eyes was sitting in the bar at the Flat Planet Cafe. He was drinking coffee when someone took the seat next to him.

"I've been waiting for you, Tess."

"I should have known it was you," she said, "Mr. Umrath'ma."

He smiled at her. "You must admit it was a brilliant performance," he teased, then in a serious tone he added, "I was the answer to your prayer. I just helped you to make them see."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Tess smiled, "but don't ever do this to me again."

"Who knows, sometimes an archangel needs to be a case worker. Say hello to Monica and Andrew for me. I think they got a wrong impression about myself. It seems they had confused me with someone else," he said with innocent looking eyes.

"I don't think this will be the end of the conflict," Tess said after a while.

"I'm afraid you are right, this is just the beginning, but I'm sure the next time Zo'or and Doors will think about the consequences of their actions."

"Thank God," Tess said.

"Of course," Gabriel smiled.

FIN


End file.
